candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 505
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 504 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 506 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 100,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *This level can be challenging due to the fact there are six colours which makes it hard to create special candies. Furthermore, special candies are generally required to break the bottom four slices of the cake bombs. *One candy bomb is dispensed every two moves. The timer is pretty high, so you have adequate number of moves, but since there are six colours, it can sometimes be very difficult to clear bombs. *This level is harder than it looks, and even with 50 moves, clearing both cake bombs is difficult - there is jelly behind the cake bombs as well. *This level is somewhat similar to level 366 in that even with 50 moves, it is quite difficult to clear all the jellies behind the cake bombs. *Overall, this level is tricky, but quite doable and not too difficult. *The jellies are worth 74,000 points 37 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 74,000 points. Hence, an additional 26,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Your primary issue is dealing with the cake bombs. You want to clear them both, but not simultaneously, to really be able to make progress with this level. *As the timer on the candy bombs is not that low, the player should try to destroy the blockers, and only destroy the candy bomb if the timer is low enough. *Once the cake bombs are gone, use combinations to clear the remaining jellies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 74,000 points. Hence, an additional 126,000 points for two stars and an additional 376,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The restricted size of the board at the start of the game causes a good number of moves to be spent to clear the cake bombs. *Due to the above point, it makes it hard to score huge amount of points through the creation of the colour bomb + candy bomb combination at the start of the game. *Clearing the cake bomb removes all candies including candy bombs and colour bombs, decreasing the opportunities for colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. Strategy *The player needs to destroy both cake bombs within 8 to 10 moves to ensure there will be enough candy bombs present once the board is opened. *Creating wrapped candies is a top priority at the start of the game. Combine them with a striped candy or a wrapped candy for optimum results. *Wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations are the best combination for destroying the cake bombs in one move. However, they are hard to create and can cause a good number of moves to be spent. They also need to be positioned directly above the cake bombs which is also hard to do with six colours. This in turn also decreases the opportunities for colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *Once all the cake bombs are cleared, try to create colour bombs and do not clear this level in as few moves as possible. This is because more candy bombs will be dropped and players can earn much more points through the creation of the colour bomb + candy bomb combination. Trivia *This is the final level in the trend in which every 40th level after level 225 is rated at least somewhat hard. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 505 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Ice Cream Caves levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels